


【TK】墜落(下)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 僅獻給喵喵老師，每天用美圖拯救我臥底堂本光一 x 黑道老大堂本剛劇情薄弱，主要想開車，小學生文筆，如有不適應請按叉離開謝謝。
Kudos: 3





	【TK】墜落(下)

空氣中瀰漫著若有似無的血腥味，睜開眼，又是那狹小的地下室，石牆濕冷而空氣悶熱，流淌在身上的汗添加焦躁不適，然而昏暗的地下室中央有張椅子，還有一顆從蒂頭插入小刀咬了一口的蘋果，但該在地上的血跡消失了…

穿著長裙擁抱自己的男人也消失了。

「哈啊…哈…」

半夜兩點，堂本光一準時從床上醒來，摸著傷口早就痊癒的後腦勺，感到脹痛。

開啟床頭燈，微弱的光芒勉強照亮1/3房間，床單又濕了一片，看上去像是有人在床上溺水般。

「可惡！」

然而讓堂本光一更不解的是在噩夢裡還能春心蕩漾的自己，原本裸睡的習慣在那次後徹底改了，看著又濕透的下身，這真是糟透了的生理反應。

嘩啦嘩啦的流水聲從浴室傳出。

堂本光一搓揉著脫下的內褲清洗，事情都過去一年了，堂本剛也遵守諾言放他們走，確認過米花跟屋良安全後三人再也沒有往來。  
倒是堂本剛讓堂本光一順利回警局的手筆十分大方，先製造組內矛盾引發意外衝突假象，等警方找到昏迷的堂本光一時，再利用他們藏在警方裡的臥底使原本的計畫重新對接上。

還奉上了將近1/2的組織給堂本光一當回警局的賀禮。

警方一開始也沒抱持能一網打盡的可能，能夠收拾堂本剛將近一半的勢力已經夠振奮人心，這事件還在電視、報紙上大肆宣揚一番。

對外這一切跟堂本光一都沒有關係，他也衷心希望真的沒有關係。

「呼……」

關上水龍頭，將洗乾淨的內褲晾到陽台上，夏季卻涼爽的氣溫使內心煩躁冷卻不少，走回屋內拿起菸點燃深深抽口，背靠著玻璃門緩緩坐下，伸手握住早就硬挺的身分，再怎麼套弄都無法暢快傾瀉，只會引起更巨大的空虛。

「呵…」

本該目光如炬的雙眼卻比夜空還黯淡，被長長了的瀏海遮蓋住，堂本光一叼著菸喉頭發出輕笑聲，他知道再也回不去。  
\--  
「早。」

「堂本警官，早。」

一般警察都穿著制式的制服，但堂本光一卻能是例外，從調來北海道小樽的地方警察局開始，除了重大日子會換上制服或正式服裝外，其它日子都穿著一成不變的黑色整套運動服。

「光一啊，待會有空來一下我的辦公室！」深井局長聽見聲音滿臉憔悴的從辦公室探出頭來。

「是。」

堂本光一能在這裡享有些微的特殊待遇是多虧了局長的福，上頭都協調好了，讓他在偏遠的北國安安穩穩待著，沒意外的話能一路待到退休。

「這個案件你看一下，」將檔案夾丟在桌上叫堂本光一自己看看「下午增井他們會在偵訊室裡錄口供。」

看著檔案夾裡的資料，深井局長的聲音卻越來越遙遠…

「啊，來了，Cheri先生您好您好！」深井局長從辦公桌後方走了出來，擦過堂本光一的肩走過

堂本光一呼吸停滯、全身僵住動彈不得，他像是突然從凍結的世界裡被身後響起的軟糯嗓音倏然敲破結界，將他狠狠跩出摔到地上用力摩擦。

「光一警官您好，我叫Cheri。」

是那個本該在噩夢中的主人翁，卻該死的從來沒在噩夢中獻身過，原來是、是跑到現實了……

「光一、光一？你怎麼了？」

「局長、Cheri先生您好。」

他沒有握住Cheri向他伸過來的手，目光看向局長，裝作沒看到。

「下午就麻煩你陪Cheri先生在觀察室指認犯人，」深井局長稍微靠在堂本光一耳邊小聲說「用點心招待這位Cheri先生啊！」 

「是。」努力讓嗓音聽起來正常。

「麻煩光一警官了。」Cheri帶著柔和的笑意，只有堂本光一看出那笑意沒有感染到圓亮的雙眸，那雙眼睛跳動著發現獵物的光芒。 

「好了光一你先下去吧。」

堂本光一關上局長辦公室的門，心裡懸宕一年的大石隨著關門聲落下，砸得他生疼、全身愴痛卻無法移動半分，不該存在空氣中的血腥味又瀰漫了…  
\--  
「光、一、警、官。」

觀察室除了早早踏入準備的堂本光一外並無他人，Cheri被指引到觀察室，他輕輕帶上門，乾脆的落下了鎖。

「堂本剛，換了個名字就當重生了？」

從看到檔案夾描述的案件跟被害者名字，堂本光一就知道這人是堂本剛了，Cheri只是他的化名裡其中一個。

「fufufu～這一年過得愉快嗎？」

踏著愉快的步伐往堂本光一走去，觀察室右手邊是敞亮大片單向鏡，偵訊室正要開始盤問嫌疑犯。

穿起西裝褲的堂本剛蛻去穿長裙時的柔感，黑色薄外套下是白色無領襯衫，一樣中長髮在頭頂的部分往後梳高、挽起髮髻綁在後腦勺，露出的臉龐線條增添不少男子氣概，即使臉上鑲著閃爍光芒的圓眸和噙著笑意的三角小嘴，都無法抹去他與生俱來的強大陽剛氣息。

「想我嗎？」

堂本光一像是被釘在砧板上的魚肉，被那銳利的目光活剝，他僵硬的轉向單面鏡看著已經開始的偵訊。

堂本剛則在距離他半步的位置停下，與他並肩，伸出左手搭在堂本光一右肩上，一點一點順著肌肉紋路往下滑。

「請你自重。」

堂本光一皺著眉頭扭動身體想甩開來自堂本剛的觸碰，從掌心傳來的熱度使他內心更加焦躁，在他不知道的地方卻升起無名的火，近乎渴望。

「我從不逼迫人，」

像是聽見堂本光一說了什麼有趣的話語，堂本剛笑的肩膀一抖一抖的，好不容易停止笑後，往旁踏了一步湊近堂本光一的右耳、在堂本光一下意識要避開前左手已經繞過他的窄腰扣住他的左手將人定住，細細觀察堂本光一臉上精彩的反應，從震驚到憤怒再羞憤，最後停在不甘上，肌膚激起一片淡紅色。

「都是自願的。」

這句話像是轉開堂本光一深埋在內心最陰暗角落裡的盒子，噩夢中從未出現過的忍辱負重畫面、屈服後的羞恥行徑，以及極致的快感，都像利刃般重新插回堂本光一腦海與心臟。

「我、」

「難道光一是被逼的？」

說話的人又靠近了幾分，如有外人經過應該會認定兩人是親吻在一起。

「不是…」

「不是什麼？」

一股淡淡的暗香從堂本剛身上傳來，堂本光一的後腦勺又開始跳動疼痛，鼻腔裡都是堂本剛的氣味，這款香水是新買的吧，有蘋果香。

「我是自願的。」  
\--  
觀察室裡有張椅子，現在卻被當作原本作用外的工具。

堂本光一腳踝被用手銬銬在椅腳上，礙於活動範圍無法完全伸直腿部，只能屈膝跪在椅子上，黑色運動褲被褪到腳踝、使得雖然看不見手銬卻能聽見掙扎時清脆的金屬碰撞聲。

「光一是我所有近身護衛裡最滿意的，」含著中指用口水沾濕，抽離口腔時發出啵一聲，堂本光一顫抖了下「因為你總能事先知道我下一步要做什麼。」 

「廢話少說。」

咬著牙關極力忍耐即將可能發出的聲響。

感覺到堂本剛的中指抵住顫抖的穴口，試探般按壓兩下後施力推入，沒有遇到想像中的阻礙，堂本剛發出輕笑聲，果然跟他說的一樣。

堂本光一忍耐著修長手指在體內探弄時引發的異樣感，試圖運用甬道肌肉夾住它不要亂動，卻輕易被按壓推開、甚至還多伸入一隻手指。

「不要想著反抗，順從自己的心意多好。」

上身貼靠在堂本光一背部，左手拉開他運動外套拉鍊，裡面穿著無袖黑色背心，胸前挺立的兩點在貼身背心覆蓋下十分明顯，堂本光一死命盯著鏡子對面的偵訊室舉動，越看越覺得那嫌疑犯有些怪異。

「也不能分心啊。」

「啊──」

分心的人下場就是直接被塞入三根手指，順帶咬了口左肩膀與脖頸間的部位，用力吸吮一口。

突然被擠入三根手指使堂本光一短促驚叫，而被填滿的充實感立即從腰椎往後腦勺湧上，不自覺配合手指抽動收縮起甬道。

「這一年來有沒有好好使用這裡呢？」

很滿意堂本光一的反應，甬道內的肌肉皺摺透過指腹傳遞，一個指節再多一點的地方是前列腺的位置，只要稍微按壓便能讓堂本光一垂下的頭忽然仰望，緊閉的小嘴會張開吐出無聲的喘息。

「回答我。」

掃過前列腺後又突然縮手按回。

「沒、沒有...哈...」

這酥麻的快感使堂本光一說話開始斷斷續續，偵訊室傳進來的聲音離他越來越遠，半瞇起眼眸將注意力放在身後，連臀部配合翹起都還不知道。

「喜歡被碰這裡嗎？」

這次是指腹停在前列腺的位置上靜止不動。

「喜歡...」

無助的點了點頭，意外沒有發生惡意被蹂躪敏感部位的快感。

「怎麼了？看起好像期待著什麼～」

堂本剛當然沒有錯過堂本光一咬著下唇準備好迎接前列腺被蹂躪的快感。

被挑明了問的人有些不甘和委屈，眼神裡充滿倔強盯著堂本剛，咬住下唇的牙齒更用力幾分。

「回答我這個問題後就給你想要的好不好？嗯？」

像是哄小孩般，堂本剛扳過堂本光一臉龐，讓他可以看見抽出的手指一根根放入三角小嘴裡舔弄，瞳孔放大又緊縮，好多聲音在耳邊變成嗡嗡聲。

「有想過我嗎？」

那張臉、那眼眸裡跳動的光芒、那濕潤張闔的嘴、那軟糯的聲音，都是指引人墜落陷阱的蜜糖。

「有。」

他當然知道堂本剛指的是什麼，堂本光一無法再逃避了，該在噩夢中的噩夢追到現實來，變成活生生的噩夢。  
\--  
沒有給堂本光一適應的時間，堂本剛舉著碩大就往穴口裡擠了進去，久未人事的甬道反射性縮緊，令堂本剛倒抽口氣。

「嗚......」

堂本光一繃緊身體不敢亂動，被緩慢開拓的感覺既痛苦卻舒服，尤其傘部漸漸磨蹭過前列腺時，硬挺的分身鈴口溢出更多液體，好像能聽見水滴落在椅子上的聲音般。皺摺被撐開撫平後又逕自纏上碩大，他感受到炙熱越來越進到深處，就快跟隱藏在體內的慾火交會。

不急著插到最深處，堂本剛從身後幫堂本光一脫去運動外套，無袖黑色背心已經濕透，順手脫下露出光潔的背部，燈光作祟下似乎可以窺見那晚留在白皙肌膚上的痕跡。

碰－碰碰──

「我知道你們都看不起我！你給我出來！」

突然間在偵訊室的嫌疑犯情緒激動，站起身朝單向鏡子用力敲打怒吼。

「不...不要...哈啊...啊...」

趁著堂本光一被驚嚇到摀著臉往後縮靠，堂本剛順勢往甬道深處頂弄，扣著他的窄腰使力抽插了幾下。

沒想到在精神刺激與肉體刺激下，堂本光一繃緊身體、在前列腺被頂弄時射了出來，達到了一次小高潮。

「嗚嗚...不要啊...不要......」

有些意外堂本光一竟然這麼敏感，堂本剛從身後懷抱住慌亂的人，將他壓在自己胸前，下身貼合規律的抽插著，一次次頂到深處的敏感點。  
堂本光一雙手死死抓著椅背，閉著眼睛想要逃避來自偵訊室的目光，明明知道對方看不到這邊的，卻被那兇狠目光緊盯住逃也逃不掉。

閉上眼睛後更能充分感受到堂本剛的撫摸，濕潤的雙唇正在後背啃咬親吻，又要留下深紅的痕跡了。

雙手搭在自己胸膛畫圓搓揉，用食指與拇指夾住乳珠拉扯，有些疼痛但又酥麻爽快，堂本光一覺得自己瘋了，竟然能從被上的屈辱裡享受到歡快。

「舒服嗎？」

低啞的嗓音在左耳響起，還有那狡猾的舌尖舔弄著敏感的耳廓，堂本光一想別過頭卻動不了，身體像是接受了堂本剛的挑弄般留在原地。

「你在乎嗎...」

不知道為什麼回答這句話，堂本光一隨即咬了下舌尖，擴散在口腔裡的血腥味使他又想起了那晚。

「在乎。」

之後堂本剛沒有再與他多說什麼，卻讓他換個姿勢，坐在椅子上，左腳踝依然被銬在椅腳上、右腳卻被舉起放在堂本剛的肩上，這樣面對面的插入能使堂本光一低頭就看見自己再次硬挺的分身和兩人的交合處，不用手去套弄分身就能從腹部摩擦中得到快感，尤其堂本剛微硬的腹毛刮過分身敏感的頭部時，然後被抓住分身、被握在長著薄繭的掌心裡搓揉擠壓，禁不起刺激的分身慌亂跳動射出較為稀薄的白濁，甬道不受控制收縮著卻被碩大硬生生撞開往深處探去。

「光一，我在乎。」

在感受到深處被灼熱澆淋後，堂本光一眼前一白，失去意識前除了又被用力敲打鏡子的聲音外，好像還聽到堂本剛微弱的聲音。  
\--  
在觀察室暈倒的事情並沒有得到任何人苛責，尤其深井局長本來就得知堂本光一在任務中意外精神受創，所以才被調到遙遠的北國來，看過他的履歷，很平凡，對待他就像以往對待準退休員警那樣即可。

「光一啊，你看要不要在家多休息幾天，工作雖然重要但身體健康更重要啊！」

局長在警局裡對準時來上班的堂本光一說著，一副體恤員警的模樣。

「報告局長，我已經恢復了。」

「不，你還沒，現在就回去休息吧！」

雙手搭在堂本光一肩上將他轉個方向，面向警局大門輕輕推了他一把。

「那、那我先回去了...」

原本以為可以回到光明的位置，又被輕易推了出去，這回去就是面對住在他家裡的堂本剛，又要被沒日沒夜的索取了。

想到這裡，身後始終緊縮的地方不小心洩力流出汩汩早晨的慾望。  
\--  
「這次的交易光一得幫幫我。」

堂本光一坐騎在堂本剛身上，感受體內又脹大幾分的碩大往深處狠狠頂弄，他張著紅腫的小嘴發出細微呻吟聲，雙手被反綁在身後抵在地上。

「怎、怎麼幫──啊───」

汗珠隨著身體擺動揮灑在房間裡，榻榻米上暈開幾朵深色水漬。

「你調班到周日去碼頭巡邏，」

看著堂本光一沉浮在慾望裡的模樣使堂本剛感到滿足，他又征服了一頭美麗且獠牙尖銳的獵物，現在獵物自棄獠牙，用著柔軟的身段迎合討好他，為了他能賜與的快感。

「嗯啊───」

試著自主擺動腰部，下一秒又被往上頂的碩大撞擊到敏感觸後軟了腰，只能配合堂本剛的節奏迎合。

「聽見沒？光一...」

見堂本光一沉溺在歡快裡，堂本剛突然有些不悅，伸手抓住扣在豔紅腫起的乳珠上的銀環，稍微施力扯了下。

「啊啊啊───」

疼、痛、舒服，可是射不出來，因為鈴口被堵住了，只剩一顆紅色的小寶石被鈴口含著。

「別讓我問第二次。」

「聽見了－聽見了！」

想要亂扭動又被扣住腰部，硬生生被壓制著，堂本光一趕緊作出回答。

「乖～乖孩子才能有獎勵～」

這也是他喜歡的堂本光一，不完全乖順，但吃苦頭後會更乖巧。

將他放倒在榻榻米上，堂本剛折起堂本光一雙腿成M字型，上身貼靠堂本光一窩在他頸窩處吮咬粗喘，下身加快抽插頻率，在快要釋放時抽出插在堂本光一分身裡的尿道棒，一股濃郁的白濁噴發在兩人腹部，堂本光一因堂本剛在深處釋放的慾望高亢呻吟。

「周日見囉光一。」

堂本光一始終躺在榻榻米上看著堂本剛事後清理好穿上衣服準備離開，他還滿身狼狽跟歡愛痕跡，只用一條堂本剛還沒繫上的絲巾覆蓋在小腹上。

「...唔...」

正當堂本剛要拿過絲巾便被堂本光一摟入懷裡，下一秒那紅腫的小嘴已經吸吮住他的雙唇，生澀的啃咬著他唇瓣、伸出舌尖描繪似舔著唇形，在堂本剛吃驚之際鑽入口腔，勾弄著他的舌頭交纏吸吮，發出嘖嘖水聲。

擁吻了好陣子終於被推開，堂本剛用拇指擦掉還牽扯著銀絲，有些驚奇的表情望著媚眼如絲的堂本光一，月光照射在他歡愛後的身體上顯得淫瀰也純潔。

「光、」

「星期日見，然後再來一場。」

打斷堂本剛的話語，堂本光一緩慢眨了下眼輕扯出一朵笑容在嘴角。  
\--  
星期日晚間，小樽碼頭。

正當堂本剛親自點完貨交遞給對方金錢時，碼頭亮起刺眼的光芒。

『被背叛了。』

「堂本剛，是不是覺得被背叛了呢？」

刺眼的探照燈裡走出一道黑影，堂本剛用手遮住些光源試圖看清來者是誰，碼頭間咒罵聲跟慌亂想逃跑得快艇引擎聲與警方的鳴笛聲此起彼落，這些都沒有進入堂本剛耳裡，到是這穩重的磁性嗓音刺入耳膜，像極了一個人。

「......在此將J組的堂本剛等一行人逮捕歸案。」

眼睛越來越適應光線了，那個人前面說了些什麼沒聽清楚，但也不是那麼重要了，他，堂本剛要被逮捕了。

「fufufu～」

不愧是你。

踩著穩當無聲的步伐走到堂本剛眼前，這次換他親自替堂本剛銬上手銬。

照亮堂本剛黑暗的強大光源，

堂本光一。

END


End file.
